I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary regenerative heat exchanger.
II. The Prior Art
In such a heat exchanger, the heat storing matrix is usually a disc or drum and the fluids between which heat exchange is to be effected are introduced to the matrix through a duct communicating with a seal bounding an area of an end or peripheral face of the matrix. As the area of the matrix face embraced by the seal is usually substantial, there is a tendency for the fluid introduced by the duct to be unevenly distributed over the area embraced by the seal. This is particularly pronounced in a disc-shaped matrix in which a seal defines an area of sector or segment shape in an end face of the matrix. An object of the invention is to provide means for introducing the fluid to the area of the matrix bounded by the seal in such a manner that the distribution follows a predetermined pattern over the area of the matrix bounded by the seal.